


Drivers Will Be Drivers

by RAW_SYNTH3TICA



Category: Breaking Bad, Need for Speed (Movie 2014)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, First Time Blow Jobs, Heavy Petting, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Mistaken Identity, Secret Identity, Sensuality, The Mustang Shelby is a Character, Too!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAW_SYNTH3TICA/pseuds/RAW_SYNTH3TICA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being saved by an unlikely someone, Jesse decides to repay the driver of the 2009 Dodge Challenger R/T which belongs to none other than his associate's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drivers Will Be Drivers

**Author's Note:**

> ALL IS FICTIONAL & NOT MINE.   
> excuse the errors, wrote this thing in a cross between my tablet & my new laptop with Normal-sized keys, so it's a sizable Mess.
> 
> After watching 'The Fault in Our Stars', the plot-bunny made goo-goo eyes at a pairing i had been eyeing for some time, because it deserves to be said: the disabled need <3, too~!  
> ...yea, my sentimentality disgusts me. :3

Jesse knew he looked more than ridiculous standing around in shades and a dark skullcap, he never thought Twaüght Hammër would hit bigger in the north than it did in the dinky Hot Topic-washed southwest of the US, it went viral the moment Badger posted their session of 'Phallisies', the tune was catchy, mostly sexual, mildly witty, completely unbelievable. He kicked his new Bourne boots against the dirt, the cigarette in his lips occasionally puffing smoke around the collar of his red t-shirt, all eyes were on a nearby pair: a black Corvette Stingray and a racer-orange Camero ZL1, they revved the smooth purr of the Corvette against the hearty scream of Camero, finally someone in the Chevy family was going to be put into their place tonight. 

Racing was one thing he could do without Walt yelling at him and telling him how stupid, useless, brainless, mindless, thoughtless and out of his mind at every turn of his wheel, each breath he took with his hand on the gear and clutch. Cut from his thoughts, Jesse spied a stupified glimpse from a girl wearing a Twaüght Hammër t-shirt, he instantly turned away and snuffed out the cigarette after taking one last drag, he shoved his hands into his pocket for his keys, he shuffle-walked his way back to his car and quickly remote-started the engine, the engine instantly roared to life, he pulled the door open not before hearing a voice off to his side. 

“Nice car,” a guy said admiring the polished silver and two blue stripes on Jesse's Mustang, he closed the door after sliding into the Shelby Premium interior leather bucket seat, “Too bad I got something faster.” 

“As much as daddy puts pride in spoiling his kids, kid-” Jesse tried to ignore him, turning up the Backspin channel on the Sirius radio, he pulled out of the tiny space he had allotted for himself and drove along the dimly-lit desert between Gallup and Yah-ta-hee, “-I don't like spanking babies. Go home while you're not late for curfew. Shoo, yo.” 

He drove through central passing the mall and Shush Yazh, the overpass leading along the route to Grants trickled with sleepy truckers and off-season tourists leaving the wild west to their homes back east, off to his left came a roar, he glanced at the headlights flashing in his mirror for only a moment before the body of a car hurdled past him and cut into his lane, the ass of a red Dodge Challenger RT revved twice, Jesse shifted into the second gear and felt the Mustang thunder deep within it's aluminum-block engine, feeling the V-8 supercharger kick in and whistle as he kicked in the gas after releasing the clutch. The wide racing slicks he had put on the Mustang screeched for only a second as the tracker locked on and the Mustang revved twice in answer to the challenge, Jesse pushed in the gas his body feeling twice as heavy before the Mustang was thrown into the next gear, he looked in his rear view mirror again catching a glint of red, he again maxed out the third gear and pushed in the clutch and stick-shift, setting the fourth gear, Jesse waited for the Challenger to catch up. He hoped the view was as good as the license plate engraved with 'L8RBITCH', the Challenger wove past him on the double-lane, two truckers blocked both lanes up ahead and left only one foot between concrete dividers for the next couple of miles, Jesse turned down his radio and rolled down his window, he motioned with his left hand at the driver of the Challenger to do so, too. 

The blacked-out window followed and Jesse saw the same person, the same Kid, back from Yah-ta-hee, he raised a brow before yelling over the howling wind above the deafening seventy-nine miles-per-hour they were leveled at, “Awww! Daddy ran out of pampers!” 

“Says the guy listening to Vanilla Ice!” said the shadow on his left, the Challenger veered into the Mustang's grille corner. 

“Yo! The paint job costs as much as your fucking car!” Jesse quickly threw the Mustang's body right, just in time to watch the Challenger correct itself going down the interstate, he stuck his head out and observed the car for damage, seeing none he pulled himself back into his seat and shouted at the other driver, “Respect! This pony don't come from a cereal box, yo!” 

“That overrated grandpa-ride can suck my six-point-one Hemi!” came a breathless laughter from Jesse's left. 

Jesse knew that the Challenger was huge and heavy in the engine, but his Shelby was light and strong in the frame, he saw and opening as the trucker before him was turning off into a rest stop, he shifted back into second and heard the engine hiss as it powered down into its lower gear, “It's not the size that matters, it's what you Do with It!” 

With that, Jesse slammed on the gas, the roar accompanying the power punch to the guts which only meant his Shelby was flying through the asphalt, gravity along with oxygen felt heavy and congealed in his chest as he pushed in the clutch before again gunning the gas pedal, he let out his breath the moment the Shelby red-lined on the dashboard meter, he looked into his rear view mirror and realized an erratic beeping on his dashboard, he slammed the brakes and came to a squealing stop before a police cruiser on the highway. He gripped the steering wheel hard, the running pony logo reflecting a finally-realized light flickering of the reds and blues, he pulled out his license, registration papers and identification, the officer slammed the cruiser door, hauling a hefty fist to knock on Jesse's window, he rolled down the window and stared straight into a bright beam obscuring the officer's face, he blinked once and cracked a nervous smile. 

“Evening officer,” Jesse huffed, he handed over his papers and commented offhandedly, “Nice night tonight. There's a bomb-ass doughnut shop back in Gallup.” 

“Mustang? I hate Mustangs,” the officer said, he unsnapped his gun and pulled a pair of handcuffs, “Do you know how fast you were going down here, sport?” 

“I'm sorry, officer...” he quickly apologized, remembering lastly the speedometer displaying a one, a nine and the last digit being a blur, reading the name tag he easily made up a quick lie, “...'Anthem'...I just got this fresh from the dealership in Flagstaff and they might have not had the speedometer calibrated...-” 

The red Challenger sped past them, the hooting purr at first startling Jesse but was only passing interest to the officer, he gasped in disbelief at both the bitch-move the other driver pulled and the officer who only cooly regarded the sound of the stock exhaust kit of the Challenger, “What? You're not going after That guy in the race-red two-thousand-nine Dodge Challenger R/T? It's because I'm black isn't it?” 

“Please stand up, Slim Shady, and back your white ass away from the car,” the officer directed, Jesse angrily swung open the door, he lifted out his body as the officer cuffed him, “We're visiting the detention center for a while. How much do you think your pony's going for at auction?” 

“No, dude! You can't be serious!” he looked over his shoulder incredulously, the car was not only Not street-legal, it was illegally modified by some of his friends in Detroit, the car was for sure going to be bought by a collector and never resold again, he was directed forward to the SUV cruiser, “Fuck!” 

Jesse was thrown into the back of the cuiser, the officer had his hand on the door to slam it shut, just then the red Challenger pulled up and backed into the officer, he jumped down from the back seat and shuffled around with his hands behind his back, he squatted down and pulled the keys out from behind, he unlocked one cuff just as the police officer sat up, he yanked his keys away and pulled out the radio receiver from within the cruiser's console. The Mustang again roared to life when his finger pushed on the remote-ignition, he kicked in the first gear leaving the smell of burned rubber and black smoke at the same time as the red Challenger, the pair zoomed off, the officer and radio-less cruiser came speeding behind after a minute, Jesse pulled told the other driver to roll down his window, he let off slightly on the gas as they matched speeds, he shouted over the wind and twin roar of the engines, “Yo! Follow me, I know how to lose this pig!” 

The Challenger revved twice and fell behind Jesse's lead, Jesse gunned the Shelby between a bicyclist and a car, he kicked in the fifth gear and glanced at the rear view mirror, watching the Challenger's headlights flash behind, he saw a roadblock up ahead and flicked his left turn signal once, the Challenger flicked their headlights twice in acknowledgment, Jesse braced himself for the turn. He slowed down only by fifteen miles-per-hour just a couple feet before the turn, he pulled the emergency brake, punched in the gas pedal and steered a hard right, the rearview mirror showed the Challenger nearly crawling to a stop before taking the turn, Jesse slowed down so as not to lose the driver, the Challenger sped up until they were within a car's-length of each other, he caught sight briefly of a boy maybe still young or in his first year of college as he took a glance back, almost touching again, he righted the Shelby as the loop drew to an end and went two ways: one on a fenced-off road and the other on a dirt road heading straight north he signaled again to the left so as to take the ramp back down where the roadblock was not present, the muscle car behind him flicked their headlights twice. 

“C'mon, man, don't fuck us,” Jesse grit out to himself, he rubbed the sweat off the leather-encased steering wheel, grinding his palms in as he shifted down to the third gear, he punched the gas and felt himself again being slammed by the Mustang's hard acceleration, the tires spun and pistons pumped the harder he pressed the gas. 

He turned left off unto the ramp going west while the Challenger took the fenced-off road which ran alongside the interstate, Jesse momentarily panicked, but resolved that the other driver would probably get away and he would be able to fend for himself, another bitch-move pulled off by the same driver in the same hour, he said to himself, “Why're Dodge drivers such epic pussies?” 

Passing the roadblock four-cars-strong halfway down the off-ramp, Jesse saw a pair of headlights trail him on his right, the Challenger had not backed down, the Challenger did not tuck tail and run like he figured that other drivers were like, slightly relieved, Jesse kicked in the next gear and held the fifth so that he would not overwhelm the Challenger and lose him to the swarm of police gathered behind the Shelby, he saw a stretch of road along the interstate without street-lamps, he opened the GPS and searched for a route which would get him from the road and probably to safety. The chances were slim being that his Shelby was distinctive, unique in it's body and speed, some of the officers had probably already profiled him and listed down the car for watch, he knew that he could not disappear beneath the street lamps, he could maybe run until he ran out of gas, but then again he was halfway to empty from all the playing-around he did with the Challenger. 

The next station was about fifty miles away give-or-take, he had one chance as he spied an opening between five big-rigs, one turning off to the right and a small encasement between the four hurdling the same direction with their loads. Jesse waited for the right moment, finding one he zipped between a rig on the left lane and the other turning off to the right, he cut to the left lane, one rig behind and one in front of him, he watched the rig to the right grind to a stop once seeing the flashing lights, he cut back to the right lane and down-shifted to the third gear as the way cleared before the Shelby, he gunned the third gear until the gauge went near the red-zone, he shifted to the fourth, glancing behind as the rigs slowly pulled to the right lane and allowed the squad vehicles through, he switched off all the lights and dismounted the GPS from it's cradle. 

The lights behind him subsided, glowing in the distance of about nearly half a mile, he realized that they would follow if he did not hide or turn off first, he squinted through the semi-darkness about for the Challenger, avoiding passing other cars or getting in front of them lest they spot him and call the police on him, he shifted down to the fourth gear and coasted so as to both cool the engine and quieten the distinctive sound of the engine, he spied a shine with the help of his GPS screen, spotting the Challenger also going stealth beside him, behind the blacked-out windows came the subtle flash of an iPhone screen, the light waved back and fourth before once more going dark, he chuckled to himself about how cocky the driver was. Jesse pulled off on a deserted stretch of dirt, he pulled up the Google Maps and zoomed in on a railroad bridge and dirt road running alongside the rails. 

He held up his GPS to the rolled-down window and slowed, he gradually steered his way along the cattle-guard fence, finding the telltale bump of a turn-off, he drove through and waited for the Challenger with his screen waving though the rear view mirror, alas seeing the Challenger pull up beside him, Jesse drove further east behind the cover of the passing train, he switched back on his headlights and matched speed with the train. The jarring sirens faded as did the high he got from driving like Steve McQueen, he felt slightly dizzy and tired, too aware to relax and too relieved to be high-strung, he read the dashboard and decided it to be better that he parked beside a backroad than chance going straight to Albuquerque fresh from a car-chase, his hopes for the other driver to feel the same was a constant as the dirt road and train tracks intersected a couple dozen miles from the Casino, with lead arms Jesse parked behind a thick group of juniper trees and yawned. 

The Mustang's door was never so goddamned heavy as it was in that very moment, Jesse stretched his legs and pulled on his leather moto jacket, his hands raking through first his buzz-cut head and down to his light stubble, his eyes drooped just a second in sweet langor, but was interrupted by the rude honk shaking him awake, he looked lazily over his left shoulder to the Challenger which parked itself behind his Shelby, he pulled himself out and shut the door. The Challenger's door swung open in invitation, Jesse swung himself into the comfortable mesh seat and rested his head on the plush foam headrest, he breathed deep, smelling graphite, fresh paper, mud, exhaust fumes and the weak 'Black Ice' scent which had long ago stomped out the 'New Car'-smell, the mixture was oddly soothing, reminding him of his own Monte Carlo lowrider. 

Somewhere behind his head, in the very deep recesses of his mind came a sleepily half-content half-pleasured hum which he uttered, as he was about to curl up and catch a few hours of sleep, he heard a hesitant voice whisper in a strange lisp at his side, and just the slightest whiz of movement, “I saved your ass back there...”

“If you want cash or a pat on the back, wait until I'm not half-asleep,” Jesse answered, he melted further into the seat unable to help himself from even enjoying the slightly-worn foam cushions cupping him and giving against his weight, he laughed rubbing one hand down his face, “Fuck! That was some ride, yo, right?” 

“I-I don't want anything,” Jesse detected more than hesitancy, maybe just a bit of shyness, it sounded adorable when the other stuttered, the voice became more rushed and unsure, “M-maybe just your n-number?” 

Jesse licked his lips, he leaned over the vinyl center console and as he lowered his voice he asked, “Are you sure you don't want Anything? Anything at all?” 

There was something cute about the audible uncertainty in the driver's voice, it was an insecurity he could trust and not have to use his instincts to guide himself through, Jesse found the kid maybe younger than himself, probably shy, mostly inexperienced, he found just a trace of a profile from the dim console light until the driver turned off the car completely so as not to be seen, “M-my dad'll kill me if I'm not h-home soon.” 

Jesse opened the door and let himself out, he leaned over beneath the hood, grabbing the phone off the dashboard and entering is number, he passed the phone back and said, “My offer still stands, I ain't going to push you or none of that rape-shit, yo. Just something to keep in mind the next time I see you.” 

“S-sure,” the driver answered, Jesse smiled a bit, his eyes drooping some as he trudged tiredly back to the driver's side of his Shelby, the driver lit his way with a flick of the headlights. 

“You're awesome, man. I like you,” Jesse said before reaching his car, he shook his head and leaned down to the Challenger's Ram insignia all while watching the driver's face, he gave a slow lick before patting the hood gently and standing, “Your ride's sexy by the way.” 

From the small area of light reflected off the sand and Shelby behind him, he saw behind the roof's visor shadow the bottom half of the driver's face, and the driver biting his lower lip as he hurriedly reversed and pulled away toward to highway, Jesse watched the taillights slowly receding and mixing in with the trickle of traffic, he licked his lips and continued to think of how a possibly-handsome guy could have such power to turn him down after all the boner-inducing racing and chasing they had done. It was an even best contemplated after a puff of cush or two. 

\--- 

Two weeks passed and still no call, no text, nothing which made Jesse believe he stepped out from under the Crack-in-the-Box and into the land of the living dead where everyone within the five-o-five area code was trying to make it big and still be called a rep of Albuquerque, he cracked an eye from the couch he slept on and recognized the sign reading 'Muscle Shop', he stretched for only a minute and uncurled himself from the worn couch. The sky was still dark out, a slight blue lining the eastern horizon, Jesse took a complimentary cup and pumped out some cold coffee for himself as he stepped into the shop next door, his Shelby looked a little different in gun-metal-gray, especially having the clear fiberglass skylight turned into an fake roof complete with the interior lining and all, he missed the license plate already, the wheels were fitted with chrome street spinners and generic Brimstones, instead of their original alloy Shelby rims and Italian racing slicks. 

He leaned over the hood, contemplating if he had enough energy to swing by Gus's manufacturing plant and cook up a batch, his head thumped atop the roof, digging for a pack of cigarettes, he pulled out his phone which had a missed call, he pressed the green button and waited as the polite beep resounded next to his ear, then came the audible click of a phone connection being made, he heard a shaky breath and a timid, “H-hello?” 

“Challenger, I thought you forgot about me, yo,” Jesse chuckled, lungs felt breathless as he laughed out of relief, he took a sip of the bitter coffee and paced around the Shelby, “Listen, I-” 

“C-can you come meet up with me?” whispered the other, like he was in an enclosed space before an audience, “P-please, Shelby. I'm parked at the university.” 

“You can call me Jes-” he said but was cut short by the dial tone flatlining loudly, he ended the call and opened the Mustang's door and sat on the plain seat covers, “It's a date then.” 

The drive down central was more or less exciting, being that it was a Saturday after finals and the UNM students were drinking dollar shots and making bad decisions, he pulled up to a parking lot behind a long brick nightclub between two Buick SUVs after spotting the red Challenger just five cars right and two lots up, snuggled perfectly in a corner where the club's back door was propped open and the loudest, he pulled out his phone and gave a quick text: 'ur here?' 

Two blinks from the Challenger later, Jesse made his way through the parking lot and knocked on the passenger's window, he opened it and before he could seat himself, he heard the driver shyly answer, “I-I'm back here.” 

He fished for a latch at the base of the seat and pulled the plastic slide, the seat popped forward revealing the driver seated on the furthest corner and fiddling with the car's keys, Jesse slid in and closed the door, the overhead light still shining on them both, he asked, “So, Challenger, how've you been?” 

“F-fine,” came the driver's answer, he wore a baggy polo over long sleeves, a pair of denim jeans and skate shoes, Jesse instantly grew fond with how the kid twisted his lips and blinked his big eyes below a mop of off-swept hair hiding sections of his forehead and tips of red ears. 

“Roomy,” Jesse commented, he spread out comfortably on the seat, his arms wrapped atop the seat and legs splayed wide, a glint ahead of him came from a pair of crutches, he asked a little stupidly, “What's the story about the crutches, yo? Injured playing sports or something?” 

“Something l-like that,” the young driver answered, scooting towards Jesse, his arms seemed to pull his entire weight as he shuffled and laid across Jesse's lap, his weight slight yet solid, he whispered, “I-I finally decided what I w-want.” 

Since Jesse was more of the anonymous-sex kind of person after Jane died, not because he did not want to be known, the last thing he could afford was to have an attachment to another person as deeply as he had with Jane, he pulled the name that first came to his head from his fake identifications and papers, he looked at the face staring up at him alit by a single sliver of light from the nightclub, “Call me Tobey.” 

“I-I'm Flynn,” the guy on his lap answered, Jesse knew he had a high standard for guys, but sometimes adding a bit of cute balances out all the spoiled socialites he had his fair share of, they all knew Tobey, he could not trust them enough to share his real name with any of them, college students were something he rarely allowed himself mostly out of obligation, though only college girls were easy and the 'out and proud' usually blended in with their own crowds. 

His finger gently stroked Flynn's right cheek, the part which always seemed half ready to break into a crooked smile or half ready to pout, the skin was so soft and not so stubbly as his own, he remembered a time when his face was beardless and without a single line, and so far, he was aging like a miserable old fuck, Flynn's eyes blinked up at him, pink lips quivering as if he was going to say something but instead hooked an arm over Jesse's shoulder. Jesse knew he was being pulled lower to Flynn's level, he let himself be guided, he expected to be pulled to Flynn's neck but was instead met with unsure lips sliding against his, eyes wide open and heart in his throat, Jesse parted his lips, breathing in the heavy mint toothpaste and faint Dr Pepper flavor permeating their mouths, the tiniest bit of Flynn's lip on the right twitched downward and forward like a little heartbeat, Jesse touched his tongue to Flynn's in which he pulled back. 

Flynn coughed, he moved around his mouth, testing the feeling after his first kiss, he glanced up at Tobey confusedly before laughing while he cleared his throat, the man sitting above him asked quietly, “Did I do something wrong?” 

“N-no,” Walter Jr shook his head, his dark hair falling over his eyebrows and ears, he was still a little shy but willed himself to admit a topic that he was bothered by, “I-I was expecting something like an Al Simmons t-tongue or something...” 

“Flynn,” he heard Tobey whisper to him, his hand taken in a smaller palm but hardier grip, his fingers slowly tracing over Tobey's stubbled chin and around the red lips, he allowed his fingers to be pushed into the warm mouth, the suction made him buck his legs and push up against the foam seats, he watched the blue eyes stare him down, willing him to break contact or something other than letting him lap his tongue around his shaky fingers, it was a little unsettling to be called a name not his own, “I'm clean, Flynn.” 

“M-me, too,” Walter Jr whispered not exactly knowing what Tobey meant only that he had showered that morning; he remembered the times guys taunted him, girls talked behind his back and only his family ever told him that he was handsome – he did not believe them for one second and only once he tried to step out of his comfort-zone and dress himself up, he was mocked and laughed at even more for showing up at school in straight-leg Levis and a printed Hemi t-shirt, the crutches were a turn-off as he far as he had seen, “Th-the w-way I l-look doesn't bother y-you?” 

A little surprised that he was being pulled into liking Flynn too much, Jesse leaned down and tried to convey as far from intimately how much he thought of Flynn's Hollywood-good looks, he rubbed soothingly along the quivering ribcage and abdomen with his left hand, he asked, “Do I look like I wouldn't be horny if I didn't like you?” 

“You're hot, Flynn...” Jesse whispered, his lips kissing over the smooth jaw, he tried to keep as much of his stubble to himself and tried not to scratch Flynn, his right arm pulled Flynn closer, their upper bodies touching, he silently unbuckled the belt beneath his left fingers, unsnapping the brass button, his fingers stayed and ran lightly back and fourth over the edge of Flynn's boxers, “You're outta my league...in a different ballpark...I shouldn't be touching you if you weren't already drunk or crazy.” 

With that, Walter turned his head to the side and caught Tobey's mouth, he smelled something leathery, smokey and a taste identified as a strong smell but faintly-flavored: day-old Marlboros, he opened his mouth and ever so slowly brushed the tip of his tongue against Tobey's lower lip, along the line of lower teeth until he was stopped by the other's wet tongue meeting his, he heard Tobey groan into his mouth, again the maddening mixture of leather and smoke invaded his senses, dizzying him pleasantly. He ran his left hand over Tobey's shoulder, the slim muscles flexed against his touch, the shoulder blades sliding and coiling as he skimmed along the leather jacket to Tobey's neck, his fingers brushed teasingly against the light stubble, his fingers working higher until he gripped the top of Tobey's head, deepening their kiss and fingering the thick tufts of red-blonde beneath his left palm. His lungs seized and lower body went rigid as Tobey grabbed a hold of his erection, he craned his face and embarrassed expression below Tobey's jaw, nuzzling deeply into his jacket and shoulder holding him close, another squeeze and he was unable to bite his lip fast enough to hide his moan, his cheeks burned the same color as his car, his right hand squeezed down on Tobey's wrist. 

“Don't hide from me, Flynn. Don't hide from me, please,” Tobey whispered to him, the beat next door masked every other sound not distinguishable, he slowly pulled himself from the warmth of Tobey's neck, uneasily he gasped, feeling the hand on his erection slide up once and knead the base, “Look at me, Flynn.” 

He looked up into the blue eyes trained on him, the iris' showing a deep lust, and an air of restraint where Walter was concerned, he listened intently at the gentle voice, his knees shaking the more he stared through his own glassy eyes, “I'm not into forcing people into doing what they don't like. Only if you want, I'll keep doing my thing.” 

Nodding his consent, he watched Tobey lift his upper body off and lay him on the Challenger's seat, he jumped at the sensation of a warm hand snaking underneath his shirt and the other hand pulling his pants down to his thighs, weakly wondering why his body felt like a vibrating phone, he gasped, Tobey flicked a tongue at his nipple while the left hand lightly pinched his other. His breath came heavy, barely filling his chest before he moaned from too much sensation, his chest alit and dancing from the equally rough and soft touches, he knew he was growing slippery, his erection steadily dripping into Tobey's grip, the sliding against his skin almost becoming too much. Tobey kissed up his chest, leaving feather-like damp touches along his collarbone before the tongue lapped his adam's apple and dove into his parted lips, their tongues easily glided against one another, tasting, breathing and huffing through the humid air, overpowering the anti-fog glass and not caring if they were caught, his bare chest exposed to Tobey was discerning but he was quickly reassured as Tobey's left hand gently brushed over his hip and chest, passing his hard nipples and causing him to whimper. He tore at the leather jacket, trying in any way to bring their bodies closer together, his hands forming fists as he gripped the jacketed shoulders hard, his hips nudging into Tobey's warm palm, Walter Jr let his tongue be swallowed, his lips working awkwardly at Tobey's and gasping erratically while choking down his suffocated moans. 

“You might like this better,” Jesse disentangled himself from Flynn, he gulped down their mixed saliva and ventured downward, shuffling along the Challenger's roomy backseat, he licked his lips of the sweetness and licked down Flynn's taut chest, glossing his tongue along the indents and definition of the muscles underneath his mouth, he tasted a light sweat, soap and a faint essence of a cologne. He understood that Flynn was neither a socialite, not a preppy, not an emo, not a college student, but telling by the muscle definition – definitely an athlete because nobody had pecs, abdominal muscles, triceps or shoulder build like Flynn did. It was refreshing to not be asked to take a piss test, an SAT test, or loyalty test like all others have, he gave the cock in his right hand one last squeeze as he positioned his mouth over the head, he was told he was a natural cocksucker and he intended to live up to the title. 

Flynn watched, his eyebrows knitting and lower lip dropping as Tobey licked him, his hips lurched up into Tobey's face, which surprised himself, he again covered his face and turned away, a pair of arms kneaded his thighs as Tobey's guttural whisper pierced the sound of beats and echoed laughter, “Watch me, Flynn. Watch me enjoy you.” 

Walter Jr hesitantly took his hands down from obscuring his sight, he planted his elbows beneath his body and propped himself up, the view was again unsettling being that there was an iPhone light directly below Tobey's face, all he saw were the shadows from beneath, before he could object, Tobey's tongue dipped to the tip of his erection, making him groan and his whole body to shiver. Tremors beginning at his spine slowly worked to his shoulders, he watched through his slitted eyes as Tobey took just the head into his mouth, the light shining directly in his face was quite flattering so he realized, he pumped once into the sloppily wet heat pushing and pulsing all around his erection, feeling the tongue lapping at his underside. Tobey swallowed him all the way to his hips, he bucked forward in and out, the tight throat closing around him and sucking the tip of his erection, the wetness making flashes go off behind his eyelids, springing tears to his eyes, playing shock-therapy with his spine, making his muscles lock into a tight ball and release for only a second to again compact harder, he watched the reddened lips slide up and plunge back to the base, the head of his erection popping again into Tobey's throat. 

His body bowed forward over Tobey's hunched shoulders, he kept half of his weight off as his left hand went up beneath the leather jacket and t-shirt, touching bare skin and warm, lean musculature, his fingers grazing a prominent spine and his right hand rubbed at the nape of Tobey's neck, unable to suppress his shudder, he lightly urged more of his erection into the steadily sucking mouth already busy accommodating him, he never knew this was how a 'bj' would feel like, he instinctively wanted more, anything but More. Tobey moaned deep in his throat, Walter Jr grit his teeth through an obscenely loud groan which nearly escaped his chest, he slowly came to the sensation of vacant heat on his thighs and replacing themselves on his nipples, Walter whimpered through the gentle assault on his too-sensitive nipples, his erection twitching and feeling as if he were burning pleasantly inside and out, he was nearing his limit all too quickly, he never wanted the sensations to end and yet he knew that all good things came to an end, no matter how great they were. His testicles felt unnaturally heavy and pulsed thickly between his legs, his chest igniting from the light pinching and sudden tweaks, his legs shook even more terribly against Tobey and the Challenger's seat, he gave one more thrust as Tobey pinched both his nipples and sucked hard at the base, he half-muffled his cry in Tobey's back, the leather absorbing some of his whimpered sobs. 

His nerves flared so brightly that he burned from within, his body shuddering as wave after wave washed over him, his limbs going from weightless to suddenly immovable, his strength drained from his entire self and emptied into Tobey's open mouth, he shook uncontrollably as he was sucked clean and held upright, Tobey said to him, “You taste good.” 

Speaking was always a challenge, but for once he could excuse himself for having nothing to say, he licked over Tobey's lips and he shyly murmured, “I-I gotta go to the bathroom. W-wait for me?” 

“Where would I go after sucking your bangin' body?” Jesse opened the door and stepped out, he said to Flynn before disappearing into the maze of cars, “I'm outta smokes, you want one?” 

“U-uh-huh!” Flynn nodded, he ran to the Mustang not before hearing over the CB radio in his car 'Affirmative. All units on the lookout for red two-thousand-nine Dodge Challenger R/T last seen near the UNM campus parking lot,' Jesse threw the door closed and ran back to the Challenger, he spotted a bouncer and urgently shouted, “Yo! Do me a favor, big man-!” 

Walter Jr quickly hobbled outside after washing his hands and straightening up his clothing, he went to the space he parked only to see it empty, his smile melting from his face, he spun about thinking that maybe Tobey had stolen the Challenger, 'what else would the loser be up to' – he thought. Tears sprung again to his eyes, 'all those people at school are right, nobody wants me because I'm not normal.' He scrubbed away a tear before it could reach his chin, he listlessly walked around with his crutches not before noticing a vibrating in his pocket, he leaned up against a wall and pulled out his phone, a message read: 'no hard feelings. meet me @ this address in two hours. we got unfinished business – TM' 

“Kid,” a bouncer about twenty-feet tall came up beside Walter Jr, handing him a set of keys, “I'm not some fucking valet.” 

Walter Jr nodded, he clicked the unlock button and spotted a beep and flash of lights a few rows away, wondering why he was given the keys, he followed the lights until he stood before the disguised Shelby, he knew by the double hood-scoop and cobra insignia on the dashboard that he was standing before Tobey's Shelby, he opened the door and put his crutches in the back seat, he turned on the engine, the engine fired up and vibrated as it idled, he brushed his hands along the leather steering wheel, reveling in the smell which belonged to Tobey, he entered the address on the mounted GPS and took the Mustang out of park. 

Unfinished business indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Not proud of this pairing or the fic itself, but I like how it turned out


End file.
